


Unspoken Words

by callitte



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Related, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callitte/pseuds/callitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol terlalu bebal. Baekhyun memiliki ego setinggi langit. Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah menyerah mencoba mendamaikan dua orang yang sedang bertengkar ini. / Anggap saja ... ada yang tidak diungkapkan kalau bukan dengan kata-kata. [Chanbaek/Baekyeol] very slight! Kaisoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Words

**Unspoken Word**

[— _Anggap saja_... _Ada yang tak bisa disampaikan kalau bukan dengan kata-kata_.]

.

.

**Main Cast:** Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun

**Other Cast:**  Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo

.

**[Simple Warning!]**

OOC, little canon, Boys Love/Shonen-ai and fluff.

**Do not read if you do not like the story or the casts.**

.

**Summary:**

Chanyeol yang tidak peka dan Baekhyun yang keras kepala tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaan mereka satu sama lain. / "Aku selalu hanya memperhatikannya, kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya?" / "Seharusnya dia yang mengatakannya padaku, bukan sebaliknya." / Karena—anggap saja … ada yang tak bisa disampaikan, kalau bukan dengan kata-kata.

.

**Standard disclaimer applied. No profit taken.**

* * *

 

.

.

.

Jongin baru saja pulang dari rumah kakak perempuannya ketika ia mendapati Chanyeol sedang berdiam diri di kamar mereka. Chanyeol sedang memainkan gitarnya—dengan nada asal-asalan—dengan raut muka murung dan pandangan menerawang. Jongin mengernyit heran melihat tingkah  _hyung_ nya. Setelah meletakkan mantel dan topinya, Jongin lantas duduk di kasur milik Kyungsoo—yang letaknya tepat di depan kasur Chanyeol—dan memandang  _hyung_ nya sebelum akhirnya ia membuka suaranya.

"Ada apa dengan wajah frustasimu itu  _hyung_ ," Jongin bertanya sambil memandang Chanyeol dengan raut wajah heran, "tidak biasanya."

Chanyeol berpura-pura tuli, ia masih memetik gitarnya asal-asalan. Semakin lama nada yang dimainkannya semakin tak beraturan. Jongin mulai terlihat kesal. Pertama, karena Chanyeol mengabaikannya—padahal ia sedang ingin peduli kepada kakak jangkungnya itu. Kedua, karena permainan gitar Chanyeol yang asal-asalan—dan membuat telinganya sakit.

"Ya! Chanyeol  _hyung_  … aku ini kan sedang berbicara kepadamu," Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal. "Setidaknya tatap aku atau jawab pertanyaannku dong."

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dari gitarnya. Ia menatap Jongin. Hanya sesaat—sudah begitu saja—lalu ia menunduk lagi. Melanjutkan permainan gitar asal-asalannya. Jongin akhirnya menghela nafas. Mencoba mencari tahu sendiri masalah Chanyeol. Chanyeol benar-benar tak bisa diajak bicara dan wajah frustasi itu … Jongin tak perlu berpikir terlalu lama untuk menyimpulkan kalau ini semua ada hubungannya dengan …

" _Hyung_  sedang bertengkar dengan Baekhyun  _hyung_  ya?"

Tepat sasaran Kim Jongin. Kali ini petikan gitar Chanyeol langsung berhenti.

"Lagi  _hyung_?" Jongin masih mencoba bertanya. "Kali ini masalah apa lagi?"

 

Chanyeol hanya terdiam. Sejujurnya kalau Jongin bertanya seperti itu, Chanyeol juga tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawabnya. Hari ini ia hanya melakukan jadwal pribadinya seperti biasa— _shooting_  untuk sebuah  _variety show_ , menjadi MC untuk acara musik dan mengunjungi Ibunya—hanya itu. Dan ketika ia sampai di  _dorm_  ia langsung disambut dengan Baekhyun yang sedang marah kepadanya. Chanyeol yang sedang lelah akhirnya lepas kendali dan mereka beradu mulut sampai akhirnya Baekhyun keluar dari  _dorm_  dan Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan diri dengan bermain gitar.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, hubungannya dan Baekhyun terasa sangat aneh. Sejujurnya hubungan mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih. Chanyeol memang sangat menyukai Baekhyun. Dan tanpa sadar ia selalu bersikap berbeda saat sedang bersama dengan lelaki mungil itu. Tapi kalau diingat-ingat lagi, dia belum pernah sekalipun mengatakan perasaannya kepada Baekhyun.  _Tetapi mengapa setiap kali aku bertengkar dengannya kami selalu terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih yang sedang bertengkar_. Monolog Chanyeol dalam hatinya.

Melihat Chanyeol yang hanya terdiam, Jongin juga ikut termenung. Benaknya memikirkan beberapa alasan yang menyebabkan dua orang  _hyung_ nya itu bertengkar. Jongin yakin sekali kalau penyebab dua orang itu bertengkar tidak jauh-jauh dari kata tidak peka dan keras kepala. Yah, sejujurnya sampai detik ini pun Jongin masih belum tahu jenis hubungan macam apa yang dimiliki Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Jongin yang sudah mengenal keduanya sejak lama memang menyadari kalau ada yang aneh dengan tingkah laku mereka berdua di depan satu sama lain.

Mereka hanya bersikap aneh saat berada di depan satu sama lain.

Chanyeol sudah biasa merangkul dirinya saat sedang di atas  _stage_ , Chanyeol sudah sering memeluk Kyungsoo. Bahkan ia sudah beberapa kali menggendong Sehun. Tapi ia tak pernah sekalipun melihat Chanyeol melakukan itu kepada Baekhyun. Jangankan memeluk, bergandengan tangan saja mereka hampir tidak pernah.

Baekhyun juga begitu. Baekhyun sudah sering menggelayut manja padanya, Baekhyun pernah mencium Sehun, bahkan memeluk Jongdae. Tetapi ia tak pernah melihat Baekhyun melakukannya kepada Chanyeol, bahkan sekedar hanya menatap mata Chanyeol pun Baekhyun tidak pernah.

_Kenapa mereka suka sekali memperumit perasaan_. Tanya Jongin dalam hati sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mulai mengerti penyebab dua orang  _hyung_ nya itu bertengkar. Ini masalah sepele sebenarnya, tetapi bisa berlarut-larut jika tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

 

Jongin memandang ke arah Chanyeol lagi, kali ini dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya.

" _Hyung_  … apa kau mencintai Baekhyun  _hyung_?"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya. Kali ini atensinya sepenuhnya ia tujukan kepada Jongin. Meskipun begitu dahinya mengerut, ia tidak mengerti arah pertanyaan Jongin barusan.

"Kau mencintainya atau tidak …  _hyung_?" Jongin mengulangi lagi pertanyaannya, kali ini dengan nada sedikit menuntut.

Chanyeol masih menatap Jongin. Memikirkan maksud pertanyaan Jongin barusan.  _Kenapa ia menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas begitu_?

" _Hyung_  …,"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas jawabannya begitu, sih? Retoris sekali."

Jongin hanya mendegus mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Jongin sudah tahu dan paham betul kalau Chanyeol adalah manusia paling bebal nomor satu di dunia ini— **berlebihan**.

Tetapi kali ini kadar kebebalan Chanyeol sudah di ambang batas.

"Itulah kenapa Baekhyun  _hyung_  marah kepadamu.  _Hyung_  tidak menyadarinya ya?"

Chanyeol melirik Jongin, matanya seolah menyiratkan Jongin untuk segera mengatakan saja apa maksud dari semua perkataannya. Chanyeol sudah bosan karena daritadi Jongin hanya bicara berbelit-belit.

" _Hyung_  dan Baekhyun  _hyung_. Kalian berdua ini kenapa suka sekali memperumit perasaan sih? Padahal sudah sejelas itu dan  _hyung_  sama sekali belum pernah mengatakan apapun kepada Baekhyun  _hyung_?"

Chanyeol menggumam dalam hati.  _Iya. Kenapa ia dan Baekhyun suka memperumit perasaan._

"Baekhyun  _hyung_  itu cemburu kepadamu. Ia kesal karena kau sibuk. Ia cemburu karena ia merasa kau tidak memperhatikannya."

Kali ini dahi Chanyeol berkerut. Ia merasa ucapan Jongin tidak sepenuhnya benar. "Aku memang belum pernah mengatakannya. Tetapi aku selalu hanya memperhatikannya, kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya?"

"Memang seperti itulah dirimu  _hyung_. Kau selalu baik kepada semua orang dan tanpa kau sadari, sikapmu itu membuat Baekhyun  _hyung_  merasa dia sama saja seperti yang lainnya."

Chanyeol terkesiap. Dia tidak pernah menyadari bahwa sikapnya akan membuat Baekhyun salah paham tentang itu.

"Karena  _hyung_  terlalu baik dan lagi  _hyung_  belum pernah mengungkapkan perasaan  _hyung_  kepada Baekhyun  _hyung_. Itulah kenapa ia berpikir begitu," ujar Jongin. " _Hyung_  seharusnya menyadarinya."

 

Chanyeol merasa tertohok. Perkataan Jongin sangat benar. Chanyeol merasa ia pengecut karena ia tidak berani mengatakan perasaannya kepada Baekhyun. Padahal—seperti kata Jongin—semuanya sudah terlihat sejelas itu. Dan lagi ia terlalu bebal untuk menyadari semua tindak Baekhyun saat di dekatnya. Mengapa Baekhyun tidak pernah menatapnya lebih dari lima detik. Mengapa Baekhyun selalu mencoba menghindarinya saat mereka berada di atas  _stage_. Chanyeol baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Itu karena Baekhyun juga menyukainya. Sama seperti dirinya.

Chanyeol menggerutu. Merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol berbalik memandang Jongin. Jongin masih menatapnya dengan pandangan menyalahkan yang kentara. Meskipun menyebalkan tetapi pemuda berkulit  _tan_  ini ada benarnya.

"Menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Tetapi bukan Kim Jongin namanya kalau ia tidak sanggup menarik urat kesabaran Chanyeol sampai batas maksimal. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Jongin justru tersenyum misterius. Sambil menepuk pundak kokoh Chanyeol ia berujar dengan gaya sok, "Kau tahu  _hyung_ —anggap saja … ada yang tak bisa disampaikan, kalau bukan dengan kata-kata."

Dan setelah mengatakannya, Jongin berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang melongo memikirkan ucapannya.

* * *

Baekhyun sedang duduk di kursi taman yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari lokasi  _dorm_  mereka. Hari sudah larut malam, jadi nyaris sudah tak ada orang yang akan berlalu-lalang di situ—Baekhyun tak perlu khawatir dia akan ketahuan. Sialnya Baekhyun sekarang mulai menggigil kedinginan. Seoul sudah memasuki musim dingin, sehingga suhu udara di malam hari akan terasa dingin. Apalagi saat ini dia hanya mengenakan kaos berlengan pendek saja. Uh, Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang langsung keluar  _dorm_  tanpa membawa apa-apa—hanya ponsel pintarnya—sehingga ia tidak bisa membeli minuman hangat dari mesin penjual otomatis.

Apa boleh buat. Ia kesal sekali pada Chanyeol. Seharian Chanyeol sibuk dengan jadwal pribadinya. Mengacuhkannya— **asumsinya sendiri, ngomong-ngomong**. Dan ia semakin kesal saat mengetahui tadi saat Chanyeol menjadi MC di acara musik, Chanyeol justru memberikan Bunga untuk salah satu MC wanita. Iya … Chanyeol memang melakukan itu semua karena skrip. Tetapi entah kenapa rasanya ia tidak suka saat melihatnya. Uh, rasanya Baekhyun ingin memotong telinga Chanyeol saking kesalnya— **hanya bercanda kok, tidak serius**.

Baekhyun hanya cemburu.

Iya, dia memang cemburu. Tetapi ia justru bertingkah menyebalkan, karena terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakui perasaannya kepada Chanyeol. Egonya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui kalau ia sebenarnya menyukai lelaki jangkung itu. Baekhyun sebal kepada Chanyeol yang tidak peka.  _Dasar dobi super bebal_ , rutuknya dalam hati.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun masih menggerutu saat tiba-tiba sebuah suara memanggil namanya dari belakang punggungnya. Baekhyun berbalik dan mendapati sosok lelaki mungil yang tubuhnya tertutup jaket dan memakai masker. Meskipun cahaya di taman itu remang-remang, Baekhyun langsung mengenali lelaki di hadapannya ini.

"Kyungsoo?" tanyanya memastikan. "Kok kau bisa ada di sini?"

Kyungsoo melepas maskernya dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Di tangannya terlihat beberapa kantong belanja. "Tunggu di situ sebentar, aku akan segera kembali."

 

Dan di sinilah dua orang lelaki mungil itu berada. Kyungsoo kembali dengan membawa dua cangkir minuman hangat dari mesin penjual otomatis dan mengajak Baekhyun untuk duduk di dekatnya. Sesaat keheningan menemani mereka berdua. Mereka tenggelam dalam pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Kyungsoo, kok kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo disertai pandangan heran dari lelaki yang lebih tua.

"Aku sedang membeli  _snack_  kita dan beberapa minuman saat kupikir aku melihatmu," jawab Kyungsoo sambil meminum kopinya. "Kukira hanya halusinasiku … ternyata itu memang kau. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

Baekhyun hanya memandang Kyungsoo. Mereka selalu seperti ini. Meskipun hubungan mereka terlihat seperti anjing dan kucing serta sering terlihat adu mulut, sebenarnya Kyungsoo adalah salah satu teman dekat Baekhyun—selain Jongdae. Kyungsoo adalah pengamat yang baik. Meskipun terlihat diam, namun sebenarnya ia selalu memperhatikan member-membernya dengan seksama. Selain itu Kyungsoo adalah penengah yang baik. Bukan sekali-dua kali Kyungsoo menjadi penengah antara dia dan Chanyeol.

"Baek? Kau masih di situ?"

Suara Kyungsoo menarik Baekhyun kembali ke kesadarannya. Baekhyun masih terlihat menimbang-nimbang, apakah ia perlu menceritakan masalah ini kepada Kyungsoo atau tidak.

Kyungsoo mengamati raut wajah Baekhyun. Yah, Baekhyun terlihat oke meski wajahnya menunjukkan sedikit gurat kekesalan. Dan tentu saja, ia juga sempat mendengar gerutuan Baekhyun sebelumnya. Tak perlu otak sejenius Einstein untuk tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi kepadanya.

"Chanyeol lagi ya."

Itu bukan pertanyaan. Satu kalimat dari Kyungsoo dan mata Baekhyun langsung membulat sampai nyaris menyaingi mata Kyungsoo sendiri. Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat reaksi Baekhyun. Sesuai dugaannya, dua orang itu pasti bertengkar lagi.  _Merepotkan_.

 

Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran dua orang teman sebayanya itu. Mereka ini tidak ada hubungan apa-apa tetapi intensitas pertengkaran mereka sudah persis seperti orang berumah tangga. Apalagi, hal-hal yang membuat mereka bertengkar kebanyakan adalah hal-hal yang sepele. Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya karena merasa heran kenapa kedua temannya ini terus-menerus bertengkar tetapi tidak pernah mencoba menyadari kesalahan masing-masing.

Kyungsoo tahu Baekhyun memiliki ego yang tinggi. Dan lelaki itu hanya gengsi mengakui perasaan terpendamnya. Semua member juga tahu betapa Baekhyun selalu mengagumi Chanyeol diam-diam. Tubuh tinggi Chanyeol, wajah tampannya, badan Chanyeol yang cukup atletis, bahkan Baekhyun juga mengagumi betapa Chanyeol dikaruniai banyak bakat yang luar biasa.

Kekaguman itu berubah menjadi cinta.

Dan Baekhyun menolak mati-matian perasaan itu sejak pertama ia menyadarinya. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, ia jadi bertingkah aneh di depan Chanyeol. Menolak disentuh, tidak bisa memandang mata Chanyeol saat pria jangkung itu juga tengah memandangnya, dan hampir tidak pernah melakukan  _skinship_  terang-terangan. Meskipun ia sering terpergok tengah cemburu kepada Kyungsoo dan member lain yang sedang melakukan  _skinship_  dengan Chanyeol.

_Sudah sejauh itu dan kau masih menyangkalnya, Baekhyun_. Suara hati Baekhyun terasa menampar pemikirannya sendiri. Baekhyun bukannya ingin menyangkalnya. Namun egonya berteriak untuk jangan mengatakan apapun pada si telinga lebar itu.  _Lelaki itu tidak akan pernah mengertimu, dia terlalu bebal_.

 

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan prihatin yang kentara. Kyungsoo tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa kali ini untuk mendamaikan mereka berdua. Rasa-rasanya Kyungsoo sudah terlalu sering ikut campur dalam urusan dua orang itu. Kini mau tidak mau mereka harus menyelesaikan sendiri semua masalah mereka.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau tunggu dari Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan atensinya ke dalam cangkir yang ia genggam. "Apa yang kau inginkan darinya, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun hanya menatap kosong jalanan di depannya. Sungguh, dirinya sendiri juga tidak tahu bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo barusan.

Apa yang sebenarnya ia harapkan dari Chanyeol.

Apa yang ia tunggu dari lelaki jangkung itu.

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Ia tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Cinta itu bukan tentang siapa yang lebih dulu mengatakan atau siapa yang menunggu," Kyungsoo mengatakan sambil menatap kosong jalanan di depannya. Baekhyun menoleh menatap pemuda mungil itu, menantikan kelanjutan ucapannya.

"tetapi, tentang bagaimana kalian saling memahami perasaan masing-masing."

"Tetapi, sebagai laki-laki seharusnya Chanyeol yang mengatakannya lebih dulu. Bukan sebaliknya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar sekali sampai matanya menyipit. Ia nyaris tertawa mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "Kau ini lucu, Baek. Memangnya kau sendiri bukan laki-laki?"

"A-ah bukan begitu maksudku."

Kyungsoo hanya mengendikkan bahunya. "Kau dan Chanyeol. Kalian berdua itu benar-benar merepotkan."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya. Tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Padahal sudah sejelas itu. Tetapi kalian masih menyangkalnya. Mau sampai kapan kalian seperti itu?"

_Benar. Mau sampai kapan_?

"Mungkin untuk beberapa orang, mereka tidak memerlukan kata-kata cinta untuk bisa saling mengerti. Tetapi hal ini tidak berlaku untukmu dan Chanyeol." Kali ini Kyungsoo mencurahkan atensinya kepada Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jujurlah, Baek. Menyerahlah. Biarkan kata hatimu yang mengarahkanmu. Jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri."

Baekhyun terlihat meringkuk dalam keheningan malam. Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Semua ucapan Kyungsoo terasa menusuk ke dalam hatinya.

"Hmm sudahlah," Kyungsoo pun beranjak dari duduknya. Ia menepuk pundak Baekhyun sekilas sebelum meninggalkan pemuda itu. "Kau harus tahu Baek … ada hal-hal yang tak bisa disampaikan, kalau bukan dengan kata-kata."

Dan Kyungsoo pun berlalu, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih termenung memikirkan kata-katanya.

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam saat Chanyeol keluar dari dorm. Jongin bilang ia harus menenangkan diri, jadi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar. Siapa tahu pikirannya sudah tidak suntuk lagi. Ia mengarahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ke taman yang berada tak jauh dari dorm mereka. Taman itu relatif sepi di malam hari. Jadi sekalipun ia menuju ke sana, tidak akan ada fans yang mengetahuinya.

Langkah kaki Chanyeol terhenti saat netranya menangkap sesosok tubuh yang ia kenal, sedang duduk diam di salah kursi di taman itu. Baekhyun. Hanya berada beberapa meter di depannya. Chanyeol menatapnya. Baekhyun tampak begitu mungil dan rapuh. Hal yang selalu membuat Chanyeol ingin melindungi Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendadak merasa sangat melankolis saat ia mengingat janji lamanya tentang Baekhyun.

Tanpa ragu ia melangkah mendekati pria mungil itu. Chanyeol melepaskan mantel yang ia kenakan dan menyelimutkannya ke tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga mendekapnya, menyalurkan kehangatan yang ia miliki kepada pemuda di dalam pelukannya ini. Chanyeol sempat merasakan tubuh Baekhyun menegang karena terkejut.

"Tolong … biarkan seperti ini dulu, Baek." Chanyeol memohon saat ia merasa Baekhyun ingin melepaskan pelukannya.

 

Semesta seolah mengerti keadaan ini. Malam itu benar-benar hening. Nyaris tidak terdengar suara apapun selain hembusan nafas teratur dan detak jantung dua insan yang tengah berpelukan ini. Chanyeol masih memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat dan Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan Chanyeol kepadanya.

Mereka masih berada di dalam dunia mereka sendiri saat akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya kepada Baekhyun. Yang lebih mungil menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol yang kini duduk di sebelahnya. Tidak ada yang berbicara setelahnya. Suatu hal yang aneh, karena biasanya mereka berdua akan ribut jika sedang bersama-sama.

"Maafkan aku…." Satu tarikan nafas dan baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol akhirnya bersuara secara bersamaan. Seperti sepasang sayap burung yang selalu mengepak bersama-sama. Bahkan di saat seperti ini pun, sinkronisasi mereka berdua terlihat begitu mengagumkan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali saling berpandangan dan kali ini keduanya tertawa lepas bersamaan.

"Baiklah Baek, kau duluan." Chanyeol yang sudah berhasil menghentikan tawanya menyuruh Baekhyun untuk berbicara lebih dulu.

Baekhyun menggeleng dan balik menyuruh Chanyeol untuk berbicara lebih dulu, "kau saja yang lebih dulu, Dobi."

"Kau Byun,"

"Kau duluan, Park,"

"Kau saja—"

"Chanyeol, cepatlah bicara sebelum aku berubah pikiran—"

"—baiklah … baiklah." Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan kini ia duduk menghadap ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendadak  _salting_  ketika pria jangkung itu menatapnya dengan tatapan  _intens_  yang kentara.

"Dengar … aku minta maaf," ucap Chanyeol tegas dengan raut serius yang jarang tampak pada wajah tampannya. "Yah … kurasa aku memang laki-laki paling bebal yang mungkin tanpa sadar selalu membuatmu tersakiti. Tetapi kau harus tahu, Baek. Aku selalu hanya ingin melindungimu. Aku selalu hanya memperhatikanmu. Meskipun kurasa caraku salah dalam menunjukkannya."

Baekhyun menunduk sekilas untuk menyembunyikan wajah bersemunya. Ketika ia sudah bisa mengendalikan diri, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang balik mata Chanyeol yang selalu mampu membuatnya terpesona.

"Aku juga ingin minta maaf, Chanyeol. Aku selalu egois dan jahat kepadamu. Aku hanya terlalu keras kepala. Aku …." Baekhyun mendadak menghentikan kalimatnya. Chanyeol tampak sangat lelah, meskipun wajahnya terlihat segar—dan tetap tampan—tetapi Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas kantung mata Chanyeol dari jarak sedekat ini. Baekhyun jadi semakin merasa bersalah karena sudah bersikap egois. Baekhyun akhirnya menunduk lagi, tidak sanggup jika harus berlama-lama bertatap muka dengan Chanyeol—selalu begitu.

 

Chanyeol memegang kedua sisi rahang Baekhyun dengan lembut. Memaksa yang lebih mungil untuk kembali menatapnya. Keduanya kembali terdiam. Tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Untuk sesaat mulut Chanyeol tampak terbuka seolah hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Tetapi Chanyeol kembali menutupnya, menahan kata-kata yang hendak keluar darinya.

Chanyeol melepaskan sentuhannya pada wajah Baekhyun dan berdiri. Baekhyun merasakan perasaan hampa ketika ia berpikir Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya. Namun, kini di hadapannya sebelah tangan Chanyeol terulur kepadanya. Baekhyun kembali mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol dengan raut keheranan.

"Kenapa lagi? Ayolah Baek, kita pulang. Kau tidak mau mati kedinginan di sini kan?"

_Pulang_. Baekhyun tertawa lepas sekali.  _Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku_. Dengan penuh semangat ia berdiri dan menyambut tangan Chanyeol yang terulur, membiarkan yang lebih tinggi mengaitkan jemari mereka, berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain.

 

Perjalanan pulang tidak terasa canggung sama sekali. Dengan tangan yang tertaut dan tawa lepas yang silih berganti antara mereka berdua—mereka sudah kembali seperti biasa. Seperti biasanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, dua orang teman dekat yang selalu bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Tautan jemari mereka sama sekali tidak terlepas sampai mereka tiba di depan kawasan  _dorm_  mereka.

Chanyeol masih menggenggam jemari Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih berjalan merapat di samping Chanyeol, kini dengan langkah kaki yang semakin perlahan. Sebelum mereka benar-benar masuk ke dalam  _dorm_ , yang lebih tinggi tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Memaksa yang lebih mungil untuk berhenti dan memandang ke sosok di sebelahnya.

"Chanyeol, ada a—"

"Salju, Baek. Lihat," kata Chanyeol sembari menunjuk langit malam. "Salju pertama di tahun ini."

Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya ke langit malam yang—tidak biasanya—ditaburi banyak bintang. Memang benar kata Chanyeol, salju mulai turun. Kristal-kristal lembut itu mulai jatuh perlahan dan mengubah segala sesuatu di sekitar Baekhyun dengan warna putih yang menenangkan hati. Baekhyun terlalu larut dalam keindahan yang ada di hadapannya hingga ia tak sadar bahwa kini Chanyeol sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Chanyeol sembari mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut.

 

Malam boleh saja kian larut. Udara boleh saja semakin dingin. Tetapi, perasaan Baekhyun menghangat. Bahkan hanya sebatas kontak sederhana seperti itu sudah mampu membuat sekujur tubuhnya dirayapi rasa hangat yang menenangkan. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, merasakan setiap helaan nafas Chanyeol dan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak seirama dengan milik Baekhyun sendiri. Mungkin, sekalipun ada meteor yang jatuh menghantam bumi atau badai salju yang akan mengubur mereka berdua, Baekhyun tidak akan peduli.

Berada di sini, berdua dengan Chanyeol, mengerti bahwa perasaannya terbalaskan, membuat Baekhyun bahagia.  _Kyungsoo memang benar … ada yang tidak bisa disampaikan kalau bukan dengan kata-kata._  Dengan perlahan Baekhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan balas berbisik dengan lembut kepada Chanyeol, "aku juga mencintaimu."

* * *

_Karena—anggap saja … ada yang tidak bisa disampaikan, kalau bukan dengan kata-kata_.

* * *

 .

.

Kyungsoo sedang meletakkan kantong belanjanya di ruang makan ketika sepasang lengan kokoh memeluk erat pinggangnya dari belakang. Terkejut, Kyungsoo nyaris menjatuhkan kantong belanjanya. Namun Kyungsoo tidak berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu karena ia mengenal dengan baik sosok yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Kyungsoo selalu merasakan perasaan nyaman dan aman yang sama kapanpun sosok di belakangnya ini mendekapnya. Kyungsoo sudah terlalu hafal dengan cara pemuda di belakangnya memeluknya.

"Lain kali ingatkan aku untuk memukulmu, Jongin. Kau benar-benar membuatku terkejut."

Jongin hanya terkekeh sebentar. Setelahnya ia menundukkan tubuhnya dan berbisik pelan di telinga lelaki bermata bulat itu, "Aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Tanpa ragu ia berbalik dan ganti berbisik di telinga pemuda  _tan_  di hadapannya ini. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Jongin … selamanya."

.

.

* * *

  _Karena—anggap saja … ada yang tidak bisa disampaikan, kalau bukan dengan kata-kata_.

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm hai …
> 
> Duh sudah berapa lama ga publish fanfik ya?
> 
> Jadi … saya kembali dengan chanbaek dan ada sedikit selipan kaisoo di sini.  
> Jujur aja saya agak kaku buat nulis lagi—kelamaan hiatus sih, rasain. Tapi yeah semoga cerita yang ini tidak mengecewakan.  
> Dan waktu saya baca ulang pas mau publish, demi apa cerita ini chessy banget ga sih hahaha. Tapi yah moga-moga maksud yang ingin saya sampaikan di cerita ini bisa dimengerti /halah.
> 
> Ngomong-ngomong, quote yang diucapkan sama Jongin dan Kyungsoo itu saya kutip dari Detective Conan. Salah satu dari sekian banyak quote yang saya suka dari komik itu.  
> Dan ngomong-ngomong lagi, saya sudah pernah bikin cerita yang mirip ini, cuman cast-nya Yesung sama Ryeowook. Jadi saya pikir kenapa ga sekalian saya bikin yang versi chanbaek. Tapi yang ini agak sedikit beda sih sama cerita yewook yang sebelumnya.
> 
> Yah sepertinya cukup sekian aja cuap-cuapnya.
> 
> Thanks for reading,
> 
> X O X O, yura
> 
> REVIEW?


End file.
